Mission PAW: Family Legacy
by BlueMoon4657
Summary: When Sweetie teams up with Mayor Humdinger and the Kitty Katastrophe Crew and a mystery informant and takes over Adventure Bay, it's up to Ryder and the pups to save their home. But while trying to get answers, the team finds out a shocking secret about their pasts.
1. A Plan in Place

It was a calm night in Barkingburg, and everyone was either getting ready for bed or already in bed asleep. In the castle, the Earl and the Princess were getting ready for bed as well. In her bedroom, the Princess was sitting on her bed and playing with Sweetie. The Princess was wearing a white silk nightgown, and her long brown hair was pulled back up in a bun.

"Sweetie, how good of a queen will I be when I'm crowned?" the Princess asked her pup.

"I think you'll do fine." Sweetie replied with a fake niceness in her voice.

"I hope so." the Princess replied.

Just then, there was a knock on the Princess's door. The door opened and the Earl, dressed in a dark blue robe, poked his head in.

"Princess? It's about time you went to sleep." The Earl said.

"Sure thing Earl." the Princess said as she got under her silk covers, "Good night Earl."

"Good night Princess." the Earl said as he closed the door and headed down to his room.

Sweetie then jumped off the Princess's bed and walked over towards hers, along with her robot toy, Busby.

"Good night Sweetie." the Princess said.

"Night Princess." Sweetie said as she curled up on her bed and closed her eyes.

The Princess looked at her pup for a minute. Even though she loved Sweetie, she still wished she was nicer and didn't try to steal important artifacts so much to try to get attention or become queen. So far, Sweetie had stolen the royal crown and framed Chase, the Princess's favorite of the PAW Patrol pups, for taking it. She also had tried to scare everyone out of the palace, stolen the royal throne, imprisoned Luke Stars and stole his microphone, and let all the animals out of the royal zoo.

But despite her antics, the Princess had always believed there was a good heart in her pup. She just had to find a way to bring it out. But now was not the time. The Princess layed her head on her pillow and closed her eyes.

About an hour later when she heard the Princess's soft snoring, Sweetie opened her eyes and saw the princess was fast asleep. Sweetie got off her dog bed and snuck across the room with Busby behind her. She quietly opened the door and snuck out and kept in the shadows in the hallways. She and her toy snuck down to the basement, and she pushed a stone on the wall. The wall opened revealing a hidden tunnel. The West Highland White Terrier pup made her way down the tunnel and entered into a secret room. Her base.

Sweetie went over to the computer, seeing that she had an incoming call. She pressed a button and in the dark, she saw a figure sitting down.

"Hello sir." Sweetie said.

"Hello Miss Sweetie." the figure said with a raspy voice, "Have you gotten the jewel yet?"

"Not yet." Sweetie replied, "I'm on my way to get it right now. Once I have it, I'll meet up with you."

"Alright then." the figure said, "And then we'll head to Foggy Bottom. But make sure you leave before sunrise. We have to be ahead of the PAW Patrol and secure the deal."

"I promise sir." Sweetie said, "I'm going to get the right now."

"Excellent." the figure replied, "See you in a few hours."

The screen went blank, and Sweetie quickly got dressed in her gear. She made her way through the tunnel with Busby behind her. She snuck through the castle, staying in the shadows until she made her way to the room. Two guards were standing outside it. Sweetie then released several smoke bombs. The guards began coughing and then collapsed to the floor unconscious. Sweetie made her way past them and opened the door. Inside the jewel room she began looking around for what she needed. She then spotted a box with a label on it.

Sweetie then opened the box and smiled. In the box was a beautiful, deep blue sapphire. It was the sapphire of Queen Michelle. With her claw, she grabbed the sapphire and put it in her pup pack. She quickly snuck out of the jewel room with her toy behind her. Sweetie then got into her Copter Car and flew off.

 _"Phase one of the plan is complete."_ Sweetie thought happily to herself, _"Now onto phase two."_

* * *

The next morning, the Princess woke up and saw that Sweetie wasn't on her bed. She assumed that her pup had already woken up and was eating breakfast. The Princess got up, got dressed, and headed downstairs. She entered into the dining room and saw the Earl sitting at the table and drinking coffee. Henry and Elizabeth, the royal kitties, were eating their breakfast, but Sweetie wasn't there.

"Good morning Your Majesty." the Earl said.

"Morning Earl." the Princess said as she sat down. The butler set a plate of eggs and toast in front of the Princess, along with a glass of milk.

"Thank you." the Princess said before turning to the Earl, "Have you seen Sweetie anywhere?"

"No, I haven't." the Earl replied, "I though she was sleeping in your room."

"She was, but now I don't know where she is." the Princess replied.

About an hour or two later, the Earl was attending to some royal duties, and the Princess was playing with Henry and Elizabeth while wondering where Sweetie was. She had told the guards to keep an eye out for precious pup. Just then a soldier rushed in.

"Your Majesties, there's been a situation." the guard said frantically.

"What is it?" the Earl asked as the Princess came and stood next to him, "What's wrong?"

"While searching for the princess's pup, we found the guards who were guarding the jewel room last night unconscious on the floor." the guard replied.

"Oh no!" the Princess gasped.

"It gets worse." the guard said, "The sapphire of Queen Michelle has been stolen!"

The Earl and the Princess were left in shock. First, Sweetie disappeared and now one of the royal family's most precious jewels had been stolen.

"Oh no, what are we going to do?!" the Princess exclaimed.

"I'll call the PAW Patrol!" the Earl exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile across the ocean, Sweetie and the figure she had been talking to were in Mayor Humdinger's secret lair. Sweetie was sitting at one end of the table and Mayor Humdinger at the other.

"So that's our plan." Sweetie concluded, "Will you join us?"

"Of course." Mayor Humdinger replied eagerly, "After all this time, I've been wanting to get back at that pesky, pathetic, PAW Patrol."

"And you will Mayor." the figure said from the shadows, "But remember, we can't let the PAW Patrol find out who they really are."

To be continued...


	2. A New Mission

It was a bright and sunny morning in Adventure Bay. At the Lookout, the pups of the PAW Patrol were just waking up and exiting their pup houses and greeting each other.

"Morning pups." said Chase, the police/traffic/spy pup.

"Hey dudes." said Zuma, the aquatic pup.

"Morning, is it time to eat yet?" said Rubble, the construction pup.

"Hi guys." said Skye, the aviation pup.

"Morning everyone." said Marshall, the fire/EMT pup.

"Morning." said Rocky, the recycling/repair pup.

A few minutes later, Ryder, the pups' leader, came down and gave the pups their breakfast.

"Morning pups, here's your breakfast." said the 10 year-old tech genius as he poured pup food into their bowls before asking, "So what are you pups doing today?"

"Rocky and I are gonna go help Mr. Porter move some old stuff out of his restaurant." Rubble replied as he gobbled down his food.

"The rest of us gonna go down to the beach and play volleyball." Skye said.

"We'll join you later after we're done at Mr. Porter's." Rocky said.

"Are you gonna come Ryder?" Marshall asked.

"I have to fix a couple of things on the PAW Patroller and restock the pup treats." Ryder replied as he bit into an apple, "But I'll join you pups later."

"Ok, see you later Ryder sir." Chase said as he, Skye, Zuma, and Marshall headed down to the beach. Rocky and Rubble went inside the Lookout and put their gear on before heading down to Mr. Porter's restaurant.

At the beach, the pups were having fun serving a volleyball over the net. Of course when the ball came his way, Marshall tripped and flew into the air. He then landed in a sand pile.

"Marshall, are you ok dude?" Zuma asked as he went over to the clumsy Dalmatian.

"Don't worry, I'm good." Marshall said poking his head out from the sand pile, "Well, not good at volleyball, but you know what I mean." The other pups laughed.

At Mr. Porter's, Rocky and Rubble were helping him move some stuff and fixing some furniture. Rubble moved some boxes while Rocky fixed a couple of shelves.

"Here Mr. Porter, one newly repaired shelf." Rocky stated happily.

"Thanks pups, I really needed this storeroom cleaned out." Mr. Porter replied.

"Anytime." Rubble replied.

"Here's a couple of treats." Mr. Porter said as he threw a couple of pup treats to the gray Mixed Breed and English Bulldog.

Mmmm thanks." Rocky said as he and Rubble resumed working.

At the Lookout, Ryder was in the PAW Patroller adjusting the breaks and steering wheel. He had also vacuumed out all the kitten hair out so Chase's allergies wouldn't act up. Mayor Humdinger and his kittens had recently decided to steal the PAW Patroller. Again. Ryder ran his hand through his spiky, dark brown hair and wondered what was that sneaky mayor gonna do next.

All of a sudden, his Pup Pad began ringing. He took it out and saw the golden crown I.D symbol meaning that it was the Earl of Barkingburg.

"Hello Ryder here." he said cheerfully.

"Ryder, I'm afraid we have a problem." the Earl said solemnly, "The sapphire of Queen Michelle has gone missing."

"And so has Sweetie. We can't find her anywhere." said the Princess as she came into the camera view.

"We'll be there as soon as we can. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder exclaimed.

Ryder then called Robo Dog and told him to get the Air Patroller ready. He then pulled out a tray and pressed a button. At the beach and Mr. Porter's, the pups' tags lit up.

"PAW Patrol to the Air Patroller!!" Ryder's voice exclaimed as it came through their tags.

"Ryder needs us!!" they all exclaimed in unison.

"Sorry Mr. Porter, but we have to go." Rubble said.

"It's ok, thanks for your help." Mr. Porter said as the two pups dashed off.

The other pups ran towards the Lookout. However, Marshall had tripped and was now rolling towards the Lookout in the volleyball. The other five were outside the Air Patroller and exclaimed "Look out!!" as Marshall came rolling towards them. The Dalmatian ran into them, and they ended up in a pile.

"Hey pups, I just had a 'volley' good 'ball' of a time!!" Marshall exclaimed, earning laughs from his pack members.

The pups got themselves out of the pile and headed into the Air Patroller. As the Air Patroller took off and headed for Barkingburg, the team was unaware that a certain West Highland White Terrier, a sneaky mayor and six kittens, and a mystery person had been watching them.

"Perfect they're gone now." Mayor Humdinger said, "What do we do now?"

Let's wait a few more minutes. We have to make sure that they're far away from here, and then we'll execute our plan." Sweetie said with a sly smile on her face, "The PAW Patrol won't know what hit them."

In the Air Patroller, the pups were sitting in their seats waiting for their leader to give them orders.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!!" Chase stated proudly.

"Ok pups, we have a situation in Barkingburg." Ryder said, "The sapphire of Queen Michelle has gone missing."

"Oh no!!" Skye exclaimed.

"Also, Sweetie has gone missing as well." Ryder added.

"And I bet she's the one who took the sapphire." Chase said.

"Yeah, I agree with Chase." Marshall said.

"We don't know that for sure pups." Ryder said, "But this is definitely a-"

"Mission PAW!!" the pups exclaimed excitedly.

"Robo Dog, put us in stealth mode." Ryder said.

The robot dog barked in response and pressed a button which put the Air Patroller in stealth mode. After two hours, the kingdom of Barkingburg came into view. The Air Patroller descended into the underwater HQ and landed. The door opened, and Ryder and the pups, along with Robo Dog, got out and ran towards the elevator. The pups got dressed in their Mission PAW gear and stood in front of the computer. Ryder took his place in front of the pups and spoke.

"Alright pups, we have to find the missing sapphire and Sweetie." Ryder stated, "So for this mission, I'll need...Chase, I need your spy goggles and nose to find out where Sweetie could be."

"Chase is on the case." the German Shepherd stated.

"Rocky, Skye, and Zuma, I need your radar scanner, wings, and sonar and scuba gear to look for the sapphire." Ryder said

"Green means go." the gray Mixed Breed replied.

"This pup's gotta fly." the Cockapoo said eagerly.

"Let's dive in!!" the Chocolate Labrador exclaimed.

"Marshall, I need you and your Hydro Launcher to help get through locks." Ryder continued.

"I'm fired up." the Dalmatian said.

"And Rubble, I need you, your Construction claw, and your Mini Miner to move stuff and get through walls." Ryder concluded.

"Rubble on the double." the English Bulldog said firmly.

"Alright, Mission PAW is on a roll!!" Ryder exclaimed.

The team headed to the Mission Cruiser where Robo Dog had started it up and was waiting. The pups' veichles were loaded into the Cruiser, and the team took their seats.

"Robo Dog, take us to the castle." Ryder said.

Robo Dog barked in reply, and they took off through the tunnel. The secret exit opened up, and the Cruiser steered onto the road and headed to the castle.

To be continued...


	3. Finding Clues

The Mission Cruiser drove through the streets of Barkingburg to the castle. The Cruiser then pulled up to the castle and stopped. The doors opened, and the pups bounded out with their leader behind them. The Earl and the Princess were waiting outside the castle doors for the young heroes of Adventure Bay.

"PAW Patrol, thank goodness you're here." the Earl said, sounding relieved.

"Yes, please find the sapphire and my precious pup!" the Princess exclaimed.

"Don't worry your Earlness and your Majesty, we will." Ryder said before turning to the pups, "Rocky, Zuma, and Skye, you start looking for the sapphire. Chase, Marshall, and Rubble, you come with me so we can start looking for Sweetie."

"On it Ryder!" Rocky, Zuma, and Skye exclaimed.

Skye barked, and her wings folded out, and she took off. Zuma activated his scuba gear and super sonar and dove into the castle moat. Rocky activated his radar scanner and began looking through the walls. Ryder, Chase, Marshall, and Rubble made their way to the jewel room near the top of the castle. They entered the jewel room and were amazed. Gold, silver, jewels, and artifacts from past rulers filled the room. Chase went over to the podium where the box containing the sapphire sat. He began sniffing around the podium to see if he could pick up a scent.

"Oh yeah, Sweetie's definitely been here." Chase said picking his head up.

"That's what I was afraid." Ryder sighed before tapping on his wristwatch to call the other three pups, "Rocky, Zuma, Skye, any sign of the sapphire or Sweetie."

"Sorry dude, I'm not seeing any jewels down here." Zuma replied.

"I'm not seeing anything from the air." Skye added.

"I'm not seeing anything through the walls but stuff." Rocky said.

"Chase, can you follow Sweetie's scent and see where it leads." Ryder asked.

"Chase is on the case." the police pup replied.

He put his nose to the floor and picked up Sweetie's scent. The others followed him out of the jewel room and downstairs into the basement. Ryder quickly called the other three to join them in the basement. Chase followed the trail until it ended at a wall.

"This is where the trail ends." Chase said.

"Unless.." Ryder said before a thought struck him, "Rocky, use your radar scanner to see if there's a passage."

"Green means go!!" Rocky exclaimed, "Ruff, radar scanner."

His radar scanner appeared, and his goggles went over his eyes. Rocky began scanning the walls until he what looked a hidden passageway.

"Ryder, I see what looks like a passageway behind the wall." Rocky said.

"Great job Rocky." Ryder replied, "There must be a secret button or lever somewhere. Start looking pups."

The pups and Ryder began feeling on the wall for a hidden button.

"Nothing yet." Marshall said as he stood on his hind legs and feeling the wall. All of a sudden, his paw pushed one of the stones. The wall began rumbling, and a hidden door opened revealing a tunnel.

Chase sniffed the air and said, "Oh yeah, Sweetie's been done there. Ruff, flashlight."

A light popped out of Chase's pup pack. He then led his teammates and leader down the tunnel until they came across a locked door.

"Marshall, use your Hydro Launcher to break down the lock." Ryder said.

"I'm fired up." Marshall replied, "Ruff ruff, Hydro Launcher."

A water canon popped out of Marshall's pup pack, and he barked again to activate the canon. A powerful jet of water shot out of the canon and through the lock. Marshall then barked again to turn off the canon and for it to retract. Ryder kicked opened the door, and the team was shocked at what was in the room.

There was a pup bed in the corner, along with a chest of squeaky toys and dog bones. White dog fur was everywhere, and there were also tools, several suits, and pup packs. On a bulletin board, there were several pictures of the royal crown of Barkingburg and a picture of the PAW Patrol with a knife stuck through it. But the main thing was was that there was a large computer in front of them. The home screen had a picture of a pink crown surrounded by a pink circle.

"Wow dudes, what is this place?" Zuma asked, his yellow eyes wide.

"I think this is Sweetie's hideout." Rubble replied.

"Sure looks like it." Ryder replied, "Look and see if the sapphire is in here."

The pups began sniffing around and looking for any signs of the lost jewel. Ryder went over to the computer and began looking at it. The computer was passcode protected, but he was able to bypass it and went to the home screen. He then began looking at Sweetie's contacts list.

"Hey pups, check this out." Ryder said. The pups rushed over to the computer and stood by their leader.

"What is it Ryder?" Rocky asked.

"Looks like Sweetie's been carrying on a conversation with a mystery person." Ryder replied.

"Does it say who?" Skye asked.

"No. No name, no location, no information, no nothing." Ryder replied before looking some more, "Wait, Mayor Humdinger's phone number is on here."

"Why would Sweetie be contacting a mystery informant and Mayor Humdinger?" Marshall asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Ryder said worryingly.

"Me too Ryder sir." Chase said.

"Maybe we should go tell the Earl and Princess what we found." Zuma suggested.

"Good idea Zuma." Ryder said.

The PAW Patrol made their way back up the tunnel and through the castle until they reached the throne room where the Earl and the Princess were waiting.

"Ryder, pups, have you found any traces of the sapphire or the Princess's pooch?" the Earl asked.

"No, we looked everywhere and no sign of them." Rubble said.

"No, but we did find something else." Ryder said, "We found a tunnel leading to an underground base that looks like it belongs to Sweetie."

"What?!!" the Earl and the Princess exclaimed.

"And on the computer, we found that Sweetie has been contacting a mystery informant and Mayor Humdinger of Foggy Bottom." Rocky added.

"Oh my word." the Earl gasped.

"And in the jewel room, I picked up Sweetie's scent by the box that held the sapphire." Chase said.

"Oh no." the Princess said shaking her head sadly, "I mean, I know Sweetie's done stuff like this before, but this is a whole new level."

"But this doesn't make sense." Rocky said, " Why would Sweetie contact a mystery person and Mayor Humdinger, and then steal a sapphire?"

"I don't know, but there's obviously more to this than meets the eye." Ryder said. Just then, his wristwatch rang. Answering it, he saw it was Mayor Goodway and her purse chicken Chickaletta.

"Hi Mayor." Ryder said, "What's up?"

"Ryder, you and the pups have to come back to Adventure Bay now!!" Mayor Goodway screamed.

Looking at the screen, Ryder saw the mayor and her chicken, her niece and nephew Julia and Julius, the Turbot cousins, Mr. Porter and Alex, Daring Danny X, and Katie and Cali. They were all in Alex's treehouse.

"We'll try to be back as quick as we can." Ryder said.

"Ryder, we need you and the pups ASAP!!" Captain Turbot exclaimed.

Please hurry!!" Katie yelled.

"What's going on?" Ryder asked worryingly.

"Adventure Bay's been attacked and taken over!!" they all yelled.

As the phone's camera looked out the window, the team was horrified to see their beloved town trashed and damaged. Zooming in on the Lookout, they saw their home had been taken over by three familiar sights and one unfamiliar. A female West Highland White Terrier, a sneaky mayor dressed in purple and a top hat, six naughty kittens, and a mysterious cloaked figure.

To be continued...


	4. Home Invasion

The team was in complete shock. Their worst nightmares were real. Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger and the Kitty Katastrophe Crew, and their mystery partner had taken over and sabotaged their Lookout and home.

"OH NO!" Skye yelled, "This is really bad!"

"Ryder, what are we gonna do?!" Mayor Goodway exclaimed.

"We're on our way." Ryder reassured, "Stay calm and stay hidden until we get back."

"Please hurry!" Francois exclaimed in his French accent.

As Ryder hung up the call, he turned to the royals.

"Your Highnesses, I'm sorry, but we have to head back to Adventure Bay now." Ryder said.

"Why? What's wrong?" the Princess asked with concern.

"Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, the Kitty Katastrophe Crew, and their partner have taken over Adventure Bay and our Lookout!" Ryder exclaimed.

"Oh my word!" the Earl exclaimed.

"But wait. How did they know we were in Barkingburg?" Rubble asked.

Ryder thought about it for a minute. Then his face went pale and his brown eyes widened. "Maybe Sweetie took the sapphire to lure us here. Then she, Humdinger, the kittens, and their partner watched us leave and then they attacked!"

"So it was a trap." Marshall said.

"And we fell right into it." Chase sighed.

"It'll be alright pups." Ryder said, "We just need to head back home."

"Wait, I'm coming with you." the Princess said.

"Princess, it's far too dangerous." the Earl said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"The Earl's right Princess." Ryder said, "This is far too dangerous. You could get hurt."

"Sweetie is my pup, and I need to bring her back." the Princess replied firmly, "And when I do, she'll be getting the scolding of her life."

Knowing that the Princess wasn't going to back down, Ryder agreed.

"Alright, but please be careful." Ryder said, "We don't want Barkingburg's future ruler getting seriously hurt."

"Plus, wouldn't you like to change into something more comfortable?" Rocky asked as the Princess was dressed in a turquoise dress.

"Oh right, give me a moment." the Princess said as she went off to change. A few minutes later, she came down wearing a scarlet red top and pants. Her boots and gloves were white, and she was wearing her pearl necklace and tiara. Her belt had gadgets and compartments on it.

"Wow, cool outfit." Zuma complemented.

"Thanks." the Princess said smiling, "I was hoping to go on a mission with you pups one day."

"Come on everyone." Ryder said, "Let's get back to the Air Patroller and get back to Adventure Bay."

As the team and the Princess boarded the Mission Cruiser, the Earl came out and caught up with the Princess and said: "Princess, please be safe."

"I promise Earl." the Princess reassured.

The doors to the Mission Cruiser closed, and the team headed back to their underwater HQ. As they headed back, Ryder was deep in his thoughts. But as he was thinking about everyone in Adventure Bay, one particular person entered his mind first.

Katie.

Ryder hadn't told anyone, not even the pups, about it, but he had always had a crush on her. Maybe it was because she was like him in many ways. Kind, gentle, compassionate, loved animals, always willing to help out. He had been wanting to tell her he liked her, but he didn't know how. If his father was still alive, he would definitely ask him for advice.

"Ryder? Ryder?" Skye's voice called.

"Huh?" Ryder said as he snapped out of his thoughts. He looked and saw that the pups and the Princess were looking at him.

"Ryder dude, are you ok?" Zuma asked.

"I'm fine pups. I was just thinking." Ryder said quickly.

Based on the faint pink blush on his cheeks, the pups had a feeling who their leader was thinking about.

"Let me guess, you were thinking about a certain, blonde-haired, pet salon owner?" Chase said with a smile and a twinkle in his big, brown eyes.

"No." Ryder said embarrassed and trying to mask his feelings.

The pups and the Princess smiled. The pups knew their leader had a crush on Katie. And apparently, she had a crush on him as well.

"If I didn't know any better, I think Ryder has a crush." the Princess whispered in Rocky's ear.

"Oh he does." Rocky whispered back smiling.

Robo Dog's bark caught their attention, signaling that they were close to the entrance of their base. The ground underneath the statue opened up and revealed a tunnel. The Cruiser drove through the tunnel and stopped. The team and the Princess got out of the Cruiser, and Robo Dog went to go start the Air Patroller.

"Pups, load up your veichles and gear." Ryder said, "I have a feeling we're going to need it."

"Yes sir, Ryder sir." Chase stated proudly.

As the pups loaded their Mission PAW veichles and gear on the Air Patroller, all that was running through their heads was how the citizens of Adventure Bay were holding up and how to defeat the villainous quartet and save their home. The team then took their seats, Robo Dog flew the Air Patroller out of the underwater HQ and took off at full speed.

"All right Ryder, what's the plan?" Marshall asked.

"First, we land at the Beach Tower." Ryder said, "It's out of sight."

"Good plan, but what about Tracker and Everest?" Rubble asked.

"That's the problem." Ryder explained, "Everest and Jake are at a snowboarding competition, and Tracker and Carlos are on an archaeological dig in Africa. And I spoke to them this morning, and Everest has a bad cold and Tracker sprained his paw. And Carlos and Jake want them to rest for a couple of days. So they're out of commission."

"So if Everest and Tracker are out of commission, does that mean it's just us?" Skye asked.

"Afraid so." Ryder replied, "But we can still do it even if we're two members short."

That earned excited howls and cheers from the pups and the Princess.

"What's next?" Zuma asked.

"Next, we round up as many citizens as we can find and bring them back to the HQ." Ryder replied.

"But what about Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, the kittens, and their partner?" Rocky asked, "We can't just let them destroy the Lookout."

"We won't." Ryder reassured, "We just need to come up with a plan."

"But we also need to find out who their partner is." Chase added.

"And we will." Ryder said, "I promise."

Everyone sat in silence for the rest of long flight.

* * *

Adventure Bay had never been in such a messy and disastrous state such as this. The streets were littered with trash and rubbish. All the flower beds, including Mayor Goodway's tulips, had been ripped up, and the golden Chickaletta statue had been vandalized. Mr. Porter's fruit stands had been raided and destroyed, and the insides and windows of Town Hall had been broken and destroyed. The beach was littered with trash, and Captain Turbot's boat had dents and holes in it. And the Lookout wasn't much better either. The pups' pup houses had been damaged or destroyed completely, along with Ryder's ATV. And the PAW Patroller had been wrecked and damaged even more. In the control room, Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, and the kittens had been having the time of their lives, while their partner stood in the shadows.

"Oh kitties, isn't this so much fun?!" Mayor Humdinger exclaimed, his gold eyes gleaming in amusement.

The kittens sniggered in agreement, but Sweetie was still on high alert for the PAW Patrol.

"Don't get used to the silence and desertedness just yet." Sweetie said as her dark pink eyes scanned the horizon, "The PAW Patrol won't give up until they have their home back."

"Oh lighten up, Sweetie my dear." her partner said from the shadows, "It won't be that hard."

"And how do you know that?" Sweetie asked turning towards her partner and raising a white eyebrow.

"I've been living far longer than you. Let's just say I've learned a couple of things." the figure said, his dark, cold eyes gleaming.

"Trust us, when we're done, that pathetic PAW Patrol won't know what hit them." Mayor Humdinger added with a laugh. He then picked up a picture of Ryder and the pups and dropped it on the floor. He then stepped on it, cracking the frame.

* * *

Meanwhile on Adventure Beach and out of sight from the Lookout, the Air Patroller landed by the Beach Tower HQ. The pups moved their veichles out of the plane, followed by Ryder and the Princess.

"Whoa, you do sea rescues as well?" the Princess asked.

"Yeah, gotta be prepared any kind of rescue whether it be land or sea." Zuma replied.

"Alright pups, let's fan out and find as many citizens as we can." Ryder said, "Chase, Marshall, you come with me. Zuma, you go with Rocky, and Rubble, you go with Skye."

The pups responded by saying their catchphrases.

"Princess, can you stay and keep a lookout for Sweetie, Humdinger, and the kittens?" Ryder asked.

"Of course." the Princess replied.

"Alright, good luck everyone." Ryder said

Zuma, Rocky, Skye, and Rubble changes into their flight suits and gear and quietly took off. Ryder felt worry rise up in his chest. Had he done the right thing and let the pups go on their own?

He shook it off and turned to the other two said, "Chase, Marshall, let's go."

"Roger Ryder!!" the German Shepherd and Dalmatian replied.

And with that, the three headed to find the citizens of their town.

To be continued.…


	5. Kidnapped & Held for Ransom

At the Lookout, Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, the kittens, and their partner were relaxing and keeping an eye out for the techy 10 year old and his puny pack of pups.

"Any sign of that pathetic, pesky, puny PAW Patrol?" Mayor Humdinger asked in a lazy tone.

"Not yet, but I'd still be on guard." Sweetie replied, "They're smarter than they look."

"You don't think I know that?!" Mayor Humdinger exclaimed, scaring his kittens, "I've been dealing with that kid and his pups a lot longer than you, you spoiled brat of a pup!"

"Maybe you'd like to eat that top hat, you overgrown baby!" Sweetie snapped back.

"Why you little..." Mayor Humdinger started. All of sudden, a bolt of magic shot from the shadows and Sweetie and Mayor Humdinger stopped fighting.

"Enough squabbling." their partner hissed from the shadows.

"Sorry sir." Sweetie and Mayor Humdinger said sheepishly.

The figure got up from his chair and walked out of the shadows. He wore a black cloak with a hood that shadowed his face. In his hand was a scepter with five jewels, each a different color, woven into it. At the top was a glowing white diamond.

"In order for this to work, we can't argue amongst ourselves." the figure snarled.

"We know." the West Highland White Terrier and sneaky mayor replied.

"We can't let this plan fail." their partner reminded them, "And remember, we can't let the PAW Patrol find out who they really are."

* * *

Meanwhile the pups and Ryder were searching for the citizens of Adventure Bay. Rubble and Skye were looking in the back streets and neighborhoods. Zuma and Rocky were looking near the coast, while Ryder, Chase, and Marshall were looking in the center of town.

"Psst, Rubble, I found Ms. Margery." Skye whispered.

Rubble went over and saw that Skye had found Ms. Margery and her pet raccoon Mainer.

"Pups, thank goodness you're here." Ms. Margery said, sounding relieved.

"Come with us, we'll lead you to safety." Rubble said.

Using his sub, Zuma found Wally, Walinda, and their daughter, whom the pups and Captain Turbot named Winnie, and led them to the shallower waters near the Beach Tower. He then went to join Rocky, and they found Uncle Otis, Farmer Al, and Farmer Yumi and lead them to the Beach Tower. Ryder, Chase, and Marshall were in the middle of town and following Katie's scent.

"The trail's getting stronger." Chase said.

"Which way?" Marshall asked.

Chase moved his nose in several different directions before deciding.

"Southwest." Chase replied.

"Come on." Ryder said, "I hope Katie..I mean, everyone else is ok."

Chase and Marshall looked at each other and smiled. They knew very well that their leader had a crush.

"Ryder, don't hide it." Chase said, "We know you have a crush on Katie."

Ryder sighed and said with a smile, "I can't keep anything from you pups can't I?"

"Nope, cause sooner or later we'll figure it out." Marshall replied.

"Let's get off the subject and keep looking." Ryder suggested.

The trio followed Katie's trail until they came to Alex's treehouse. Ryder climbed up the ladder and opened the floor hatch. Inside, he found Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta, Mr. Porter and Alex, Captain Turbot and Francois, Daring Danny X, Julia and Julius, and Katie and Cali.

"Oh Ryder, thank goodness you're here." Mayor Goodway sighed in relief.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Daring Danny X asked.

"We'll explain later." Ryder said, First, we need to get you down."

As everyone was getting out of the treehouse, there were unaware that a pair of dark pink eyes were looking at them through the Periscope.

"The PAW Patrol!" Sweetie exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Mayor Humdinger asked.

"I have an idea." their partner said, "How about we get the PAW Patrol where it really hurts."

"And how do we do that?" Sweetie asked.

"By taking the one thing those pups love more than anything in the world." the figure replied, amusement lacing his voice.

Sweetie and Humdinger smiled evilly.

"Humdinger, kittens, you know what to do." Sweetie said.

"Come on kitties." Humdinger said with a smile, "We've got work to do."

The kittens sniggered in reply.

Meanwhile, Ryder told Marshall to take everyone back to the Beach Tower HQ while he and Chase went around town to see if they could find anyone else. Marshall quietly led everyone to the Beach Tower, where the other four pups, the Princess, and the other people were waiting.

"Hey everyone, glad you're back." Rocky said.

"Thank goodness you pups and everyone else are safe." Captain Turbot said.

"Where are Ryder and Chase?" Skye asked.

"They went to go see if they could find anyone else." Marshall replied.

"Uh, who is she?" Alex asked referencing to the Barkingburg visitor.

"Oh right, everyone, this is her Royal Highness, the Princess of Barkingburg." Zuma said.

Everyone bowed and was amazed.

"Now, what the hay is going on?" Farmer Al asked.

"Yeah, we were just going about our day when all of a sudden, a white pup, Mayor Humdinger and the Kitty Katastrophe Crew, and a cloaked figure just started attacking the town." Mr. Porter said.

The pups then told everyone about Sweetie and their history with her.

"Ok, but who's the cloaked person?" Julia asked.

"We don't know." Rubble replied.

"Did y'all notice anything about him?" Marshall asked.

"Well, he had a scepter with five jewels woven into it, and a white diamond was at the top." Francois replied.

"What were the jewels?" Rocky asked.

"Looked like a sapphire, a topaz, an emerald, a yellow diamond, and a pink diamond." Mayor Goodway replied.

"That's still not much help, but thanks for the info." Zuma said, "Maybe once Ryder and Chase get back, maybe we'll get more answers.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't they be back by now?" Skye asked.

Everyone realized that the boy and German Shepherd had been gone for quite a while, and the pups got worried. They tried calling Ryder's Pup Pad, but he didn't answer. They then tried Chase's pup tag, but no answer. Everyone then started to really get worried.

"Wait, what's that?" Julius asked as he looked out the window.

Everyone looked out the window and sighed in relief as they could see it was Chase. But something was wrong. He was moving slowly and staggering, and Ryder wasn't with him. Worried, the pups and Katie went out to get him.

"Chase, are you ok?" Katie said.

But when they got to him, they were horrified. Chase was sneezing his head off and blood was running out of his nose. His eyes were watery and bloodshot red. He also had a few bruises and many scratches across his entire body.

"Chase dude, what happened to you?!" Zuma asked.

"Humdinger..ACHOO..and the kittens..ACHOO..a-atta..ACHOO, ACHOO..attacked us..ACHOO, ACHOO!" Chase managed to get out between sneezes.

Katie quickly picked up Chase, and the group ran back to the Beach Tower.

"Marshall, get your EMT gear!" Rocky exclaimed.

"On it!" the Dalmatian replied.

Katie quickly put the German Shepherd pup on a medical bed and quickly grabbed a few tissues to wipe the blood off. Everyone was horrified at the state the young pup was in.

"Oh my word, what happened?!" the Princess exclaimed.

"Humdinger and the kittens attacked him and Ryder." Skye said.

Marshall quickly raced in with his gear and looked over Chase.

"Katie, help me take off his gear. It's covered in kitten fur." Marshall said.

"Ok." Katie replied as she helped the fire/EMT pup take off Chase's gear, and she then said, "Alex, can you take Cali into the next room and watch her until Chase's allergies calm down?"

"Of course." Alex replied. He then picked up Cali and took her into the next room.

Meanwhile, Chase's sneezing was calming down, but still a lot. Katie quickly gave Chase an allergy shot to help calm them down more. Marshall than put some bandages on the deepest cuts and gave him an x-ray, which revealed he had no broken bones. After 10 minutes, Chase's allergies had calm down, and Alex and Cali came back into the room.

"Chase, where's Ryder?" Marshall asked.

"While the kittens were attacking me with their fur and claws, Mayor Humdinger beat Ryder and took off with him. I was sneezing so much I couldn't stop him." Chase explained, tears welling up in his eyes.

Everyone was in shock, especially the pups. Their leader, their owner, their big brother was now with Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, the kittens, and their partner.

"OH NO!" Mayor Goodway exclaimed, "What do we do?!"

Before the pups could answer, the command screen rang. Answering it, no one was surp to see who it was.

"Sweetie." Rubble growled.

"Hello pups." Sweetie said slyly, "Miss me? And I see you fell into my trap in Barkingburg."

"Why did you make Humdinger and the kittens do this to Chase?!" Skye yelled, her pink eyes full of fury.

"Oh please, they were so eager to." Sweetie replied, "And besides, I'm royalty and I really don't like getting my paws dirty."

"You're not royalty." Marshall growled, "You're just a spoiled, cruel, brat of a pup."

"Says the pup who can't go one minute without being clumsy." Sweetie snickered.

Marshall felt hurt at the remark, but the others came to his defense.

"Leave him alone!" Zuma yelled, "Yeah, he maybe a little clumsy, but we love him just the way he is!"

"Yeah, you're nothing but a big bully." Rocky said.

"Speaking of which, what have you done with Ryder?" Katie asked, her blue eyes narrowing.

The camera panned out and turned to the left. Everyone's eyes widen in horror and shock. Ryder was tied up to a chair and gagged. The poor boy had scratches and a couple of bruises on his face. But the worst part was that Humdinger was pointing a gun at his head.

"Ryder!" the pups screamed in fear for their leader's life.

"Don't you dare lay another paw on him!" Chase snarled, his brown eyes full of rage.

"Sweetie, keep hurting him, and prepare to get the scolding of your life!" the Princess yelled at her pup.

"Oh, I don't take orders from you anymore." Sweetie said with a growl before turning to the pups, "PAW Patrol, bring me the Ruby of Ezra before sundown, or you'll never see your precious leader ever again."

To be continued…


	6. Confrontations & A New Ally

**Author's note: I just wanted to say to the guest who keeps leaving nasty comments on my story that 1.) No, I won't stop writing. 2.) No, I'm not autistic (that's very rude first of all) 3.) If you've even watched PAW Patrol, Ryder has said "Your Earlness" in a couple of episodes, and 4.) If you don't like my story, then don't read it. Like I said, I don't take kindly to nasty comments, and if you keep doing it, I'm gonna keep deleting your comments.**

 **Anyway to the rest of you, enjoy this chapter! Things are gonna start to get interesting.**

Everyone was starting to panic. Ryder had been kidnapped and was in real danger, and the pups had no idea what to do.

"Pups, what do we do?!" Captain Turbot exclaimed.

"We-We don't know." Chase replied.

"Well, we need to rescue Ryder!" Rubble exclaimed.

"And we will." Skye reassured.

"But what was Sweetie talking about?" Rocky asked, "What is the Ruby of Ezra?"

"Ohh, I know what that is." the Princess replied.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"It belonged to one of the Queens of Barkingburg, Ezra." the Princess replied.

"I've heard of her." Marshall said, "She wasn't very nice, wasn't she?"

"No she wasn't." the Princess replied, "She was very materialistic, and that ruby was her most prized possession."

"Where is it?" Zuma asked.

"Actually, right here." the Princess replied. She opened a compartment on her belt and took out something. It was a necklace with a small, red ruby hanging from the chain.

"My father gave this to me for my birthday." the Princess explained, "I've always kept it with me."

"But why would Sweetie want that ruby?" Francois asked, "It doesn't look very important."

"Well, there's a legend that says it's magic, but no one knows if it's true." the Princess replied.

"Maybe the jewel's not for her, but maybe her partner. Like you said it could be magic." Farmer Yumi suggested.

"You could be right." Katie said, "We can't let the jewel fall into the wrong hands."

"But we have to save Ryder!" Zuma cried, "If we don't, who knows what'll happen to him."

"We'll figure out something pups." Chase said, his worry for his leader starting to take over, "We'll figure out something."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Lookout, Ryder was still gagged and tied up. Humdinger and the kittens kept beating and scratching the poor boy. Sweetie thought it was pretty funny, while her and Humdinger's partner just sat in the shadows watching.

"You all are never gonna get a way with this Sweetie." Ryder said defiantly, "The pups and I will make sure of it."

Then, one of the kittens scratched him across the face, narrowly missing his eye.

"Oh are you sure?" Sweetie asked, "You're here, and the pups are somewhere else. They're probably struggling to even make a plan right now."

"I know that the pups will come up with a plan!" Ryder exclaimed, obviously not giving up, "Like I say, no job is too big, no pup is too small!"

Mayor Humdinger responded by punching him in the face.

"Oh really, cause right now, you look pretty small and helpless." the sneaky, cat loving mayor snickered along with his kittens, "You know, it so interesting to see that beneath the tech gear, leadership, and determination, you're still a little kid who couldn't do anything to save his parents."

Ryder shut his eyes as he tried to fight back the tears and bad memories of that day that were welling up. Sweetie, Humdinger, and the kittens snickered. A couple of the kittens then scratched the poor boy hard and drawing blood.

"Humdinger, make your kittens stop." the figure snapped, "We can't have him die of his injuries before sundown."

"Why not? It's more fun that way!" Mayor Humdinger whined.

The scepter began glowing and a pair of glowing red eyes appeared.

"Do not challenge me, or believe me, it'll be the last thing you ever do." the figure snarled fiercely.

Mayor Humdinger's face turned white, and he instantly shut up. Sweetie quietly snickered to herself despite shaking inside from their partner's threat.

Ryder had been able to hold back his tears, but the pain from the scratches and bruises wasn't helping. But at the moment, he was more worried about the pups than he was himself.

"Pups, I hope you have a plan." Ryder thought to himself.

* * *

At the Beach Tower HQ, the pups were trying to formulate a plan. They decided to trick the evil quartet by using a fake jewel the Princess had in her belt. Also, if the ruby was in fact magic, plus with Sweetie and Humdinger's partner having a magic staff, they charged the jewel to make it give off an electrical current to resemble magic radiating off it.

After a few more hours, the sun was beginning to set, and the pups got ready for their confrontation with the quartet. Just then, Mayor Goodway spoke.

"Pups, we're all coming with you." she replied with Chickaletta clucking.

"What? No way dudes." Zuma said.

"Yeah, it's way too dangerous." Skye added.

"Pups, you and Ryder put your lives on the line everyday to help us, and it's time we paid you back." Mr. Porter said.

"Yeah, you can count on us!" Captain Turbot and Francois said at the same time.

"We appreciate the support, but we can't let y'all get hurt." Marshall said.

"Yeah, besides you don't know Sweetie and Mayor Humdinger like we do." Rocky said.

"If I know Mayor Humdinger, all I know is he's going down!" Mayor Goodway exclaimed, obviously very anxious to get at her rival.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let y'all get hurt." Rubble said.

"Pups, Adventure Bay is our home as well, and we wanna do anything possible to get it back." Katie said.

"Chase sighed and said, "Y'all aren't gonna back down, are you?"

"Nope." everyone replied.

And with that answer, the pups reluctantly agreed. With the citizens of Adventure Bay behind them, the PAW Patrol and the Princess headed down to the docks to meet the villainous quartet. All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning struck down on the docks and a cloud of smoke formed. When the smoke cleared, Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, the Kitty Katastrophe Crew, and their partner stood there. And they had Ryder.

The pups and citizens were horrified at the state the boy was in. He looked like he had been attacked by the kittens and the mayor. His hands and feet were tied up, and his wrists were bleeding due to the tight ropes. And Mayor Humdinger was holding him tightly and pointing the gun at him.

"So you must be the famous PAW Patrol." the figure rasped, his hood covering his face, "I'm flattered."

"Who are you?" Chase asked.

"That is for you to find out." the figure hissed.

"Hello PAW Patrol." Sweetie as she looked at the pups and the citizens of Adventure Bay, "If that's your army, then this is going to laughable."

"Agreed, we'll defeat you puny pups and your worthless army without breaking a sweat." Mayor Humdinger said laughing. His kittens snickered with him.

"Don't talk to them that way!" Ryder yelled even though he was still gagged.

Mayor Humdinger responded by hitting the 10 year old in the head.

"Quiet boy." Mayor Humdinger snapped.

The pups, especially Chase, had to use all their self restraint to keep themselves from attacking Humdinger for hurting their leader.

"Pups, did you bring the jewel?" Sweetie asked.

"Right here." the Princess said holding it up.

"Now bring it over." Sweetie commanded.

The Princess walked over to her pup and placed the fake ruby in her paw.

"Now, you give us Ryder." Skye said.

Sweetie and Humdinger turned to their partner, who then said, "Give the pups their leader."

Humdinger let go of Ryder and was about to cut the ropes when Sweetie stopped.

"Wait a minute, where's the other half?!" Sweetie yelled.

Everyone was confused. The other half of what?

"What do you mean?" Marshall asked.

"The other half of the ruby, you clumsy clown!" Sweetie yelled.

"Don't call him that!" Alex yelled.

"I think she's gone mad." Captain Turbot whispered to Francois.

"I agree Cousin Horacio." Francois replied, "The Princess never said anything about another half."

"So what is she talking about?" Julia and Julius asked.

"I don't know." Daring Danny X replied.

"Sweetie, there is no other half." the Princess said, "That's only ruby that Queen Ezra had."

"Liars!" Mayor Humdinger yelled, "You decided to bring only one half of the ruby and hide the other half!"

"Mayor Humdinger, if I know those pups, it's that they never lie." Mayor Goodway snapped at her rival.

"You didn't keep your end of the bargain, so I won't keep mine." Sweetie snarled.

But just before Sweetie could tell Humdinger to throw Ryder into the bay, a familiar 'arghh' was heard. Everyone looked out towards the bay and saw a ship sailing towards the town.

As the ship came closer, the pups saw that there were two figures standing on the deck, which made their hearts sink with dread.

"Oh no, don't tell me that's..." Chase said.

Standing on the deck was Sid Swashbuckle and his pup Arrby.

"Great. Last thing we need right now." Zuma said.

"Perfect." Sweetie said before turning to the pirate boy and pup, "You two, join us and fight those pesky pups."

"Arrr, never." Sid snapped, "We'll never join an evil pup like you!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone on both sides yelled.

"Yeah, you must be cold-hearted for attacking these innocent people like this." Arrby added as he and Sid walked over to the PAW Patrol, Princess, and the citizens of Adventure Bay.

"Fine, have it your way." Sweetie said before turning to Humdinger, "Humdinger, throw him over!"

Humdinger grabbed Ryder by his hair and dragged him to the end of the dock. He then threw the leader of the PAW Patrol into the bay.

"NO!" The pups screamed.

"Come on everyone let's go." Sweetie said to her partners.

The cloaked figure waved his scepter, and the quartet disappeared. Ryder was trying to stay afloat, but with his hands and feet tied and exhausted after hours of torture, he sank beneath the water.

"Zuma, go down there now!" Rubble exclaimed.

"Arrby, go with him."

"Aye-Aye Captain Boss Mr. Sid Sir." Arrby replied as he got in his diving gear. He and Zuma then dove off the dock and into the dark waters of the bay. With his sonar, Zuma located Ryder and swam to him. The poor boy was almost unconscious, and with Arby's help, Zuma pulled his leader to the surface. The three broke the surface of the water, and the two pups dragged Ryder up into the beach. The PAW Patrol leader began coughing up water, which hurt his side a lot. The pups quickly jumped on their leader and licked him.

"Ryder, you're ok!" Rocky exclaimed.

"We thought we lost you!" Marshall said.

"I'm fine pups." Ryder said trying to catch his breath. He then felt a stabbing pain in his side. "Ow, my side."

"Let's get back to the Beach Tower HQ and get you bandaged up." Skye said.

Katie put her arm around Ryder's waist and helped him walk to the Beach Tower along with the pups, the Princess, the pirates, and the citizens of Adventure Bay. Once they got back, Katie and Marshall began attending to Ryder's wounds.

"How is he?" Rubble asked.

"Three of his ribs are bruised, and his right wrist is broken." Marshall replied, "He also has a slight concussion and a lot of scratches and bruises. He's also suffering from dehydration. But he'll be ok."

"Speaking of which, Sid, why are you and Arrby helping us?" Mayor Goodway asked.

"Well, it started back after we left Adventure Bay." Sid replied, "We sailed the seas and continued to steal."

"No surprise there." Mr. Porter said.

"But then we came across a boy and his pup who had fallen into the water, and they were sinking." Arrby continued.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"Hearing them cry for help, it made us want to help." Sid replied, "So we rescued them and after we did, they told us thank you, and we felt..so good afterwards."

"Wow, really?" Chase said.

"After that, we realized it felt better to save rather than to steal." Arrby added, "So we decided to come back here atone for what we did."

"Well, good for you." the Princess said.

"Now, who's the guy with the top hat and the kittens?" Sid asked.

"And the pup?" Arrby added.

The pups then told the two about Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, and the kittens and their history with them.

"Ok, but who's the guy with the cloak?" Sid asked.

"We don't know." Ryder replied. He had padding on his rib cage to help them heal. He also had bandages around his wrist, head, and arms.

"Hey, didn't Sweetie say something about another half of the ruby?" Julia asked.

"She did, but I thought this was the only ruby Queen Ezra had." the Princess replied.

"I think I might know." Ryder said, "There's a story my parents told when I was young. It also might explain the other jewels on the scepter the mystery person has."

To be continued…


	7. Tales from the Past & Secrets Revealed

Everyone was filled with anticipation with what Ryder had to say. Maybe this would reveal why Sweetie wanted the ruby and who her partner was.

"500 years ago, Barkingburg was still growing, but it was flouring very fast." Ryder said, "Leading the growth was the king of Barkingburg, Peter."

"Ah Peter." the Princess said, "He was one of our best rulers."

"What was he like Ryder?" Alex asked.

"He was kind, compassionate, and always wanted to help." Ryder replied, "He also had a faithful Golden Retriver pup named Apollo. Together, the two of them, along with Peter's wife Catherine, ruled Barkingburg with compassion and love."

"So what happened?" Skye asked her pink eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"One day when he was older, Peter realized that he wasn't going to live much longer. But he wanted to live forever so that he could continue to lead and help his kingdom." Ryder continued.

Everyone was now burning with anticipation and curiosity.

"So what did he do?" Francois asked.

"He consulted with the most powerful sorcerers at the time, and they came up with a plan." Ryder replied, "They would enchant six jewels, and their power would feed into a white diamond. The jewels, each representing an aspect of human life, would be held together by a special scepter."

"What were the jewels?" Rocky asked.

"A topaz, which represented loyalty, an emerald, which represented intelligence, a sapphire, which represented leadership, a pink diamond, which represented kindness, a yellow diamond, which represented bravery, a ruby, which represented love. And the most powerful one, a white diamond represented human mortality." Ryder replied, "They were known as the Elements of Life."

"What could the scepter do?" Marshall asked.

"It could do all sorts of things." Ryder replied, "Legend has it that it could even bring people back from the dead."

"Wow, that sounds pretty cool." Julia and Julius said.

"It does, but in order for it to enchantment to work and make King Peter immortal, his soul was bound to the white diamond." Ryder said.

"Meaning that if the diamond was destroyed, then Peter would die." Chase said.

"Exactly, and also, if someone else wielded the scepter, then he would lose his immortality and could even be killed with it." Ryder added.

"That kind of power would be terrible if it fell into the wrong hands." Captain Turbot said.

"Yes, it would." Ryder agreed before continuing, "For 10 years after his predicted death, he continued to rule with fairness and kindness."

"But something bad happened, didn't it?" Skye said.

"Yes. Peter's son Prince Henry grew extremely jealous of his father's power." Ryder continued, "Henry was a lot like his father. Kind, compassionate, intelligent, and loyal. But when his father got the scepter and became immortal, he grew so jealous that his heart turned as dark, cold, and deadly as a winter night."

"That can't be good." Arrby said.

"Arr, you're right Arrby." Sid said, "Sounds terrible."

"It was, but one day, after getting into a disagreement with his father, Henry snapped. He grabbed the scepter out of his father's hands and wielded it himself, removing Peter's immortality and binding his own soul to it." Ryder explained, rubbing his side as the pain began flaring again, "Henry then harnessed the scpter's power and killed his father with it."

"My word." Mayor Goodway gasped with Chickaletta clucking in reply.

"And that's not all." Ryder said, "The feeling of the immense power running through him made Henry unstable. He realized that only he could have the power and no one else. When the guards tried to stop him, he either killed them or hypnotized him. Henry even killed his own mother, Queen Catherine."

Everyone's jaws dropped the floor. This once loving boy killed his parents and the guards just because he wanted the power and thought no one else could? That was just cruel and heartbreaking.

"Who would do such a mean thing?" Alex asked.

""Someone who has a lust for power and doesn't think about the consequences or other people." Mr. Porter told his grandson.

"For five years, Henry ruled Barkingburg like a dictator. He raised taxes and imposed harsh laws and punishments. Everyone suffered at the hands of king." Ryder said.

"That sounds terrible." Rubble said.

"It was, but thankfully, Henry's younger brother, Prince Eli, had survived and hid in a distant kingdom." Ryder continued, "He met with the sorcerers of Barkingburg and came up with a powerful spell which would unbound Henry's soul from the Diamond of Mortality, but wouldn't bind Eli's soul to it, as he didn't want his soul bound to the jewel."

"What happened next?" Daring Danny X asked.

"After mastering the spell, Eli went back to Barkingburg to take down his brother. The two clashed for several hours until Eli was able to chant the spell and unbound Henry's soul from the scepter." Ryder replied, "Afterwards, Eli was crowned king and placed Henry under house arrest for the rest of his life. And Eli helped restore Barkingburg to its former glory."

"What happened to the scepter?" Zuma asked.

Ryder continued with the story, "Eli realized that the scepter was too powerful and that it could be dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands again. So the jewels were taken from the scepter and hidden throughout the kingdom. And the scepter part was locked securely in the castle jewel room."

"And do you think the cloaked figure stole it?" Captain Turbot asked.

"Well 300 years after Eli, the scepter was stolen from the jewel room. Then around ten years later, the ruby, the sapphire, and the emerald, the three most powerful jewels, were returned to the castle." Ryder replied, "But the diamond, topaz, pink diamond, and yellow diamond were never recovered. It could be possible."

"And to this day, we still don't know who took it." the Princess said, "By the way Ryder, where did your parents learn the story?"

"My father said that one of my ancestors on his side of the family was originally from Barkingburg." Ryder replied.

"So do we." Chase said, "The six of us each have ancestors from Barkingburg."

The Princess cocked her head for a second as she looked at Ryder. She then asked, "Was your ancestor named Charles?"

Ryder's brown eyes widened and he said, "Yeah, how did you know?"

The Princess then turned to the pups and asked, "Pups, were your ancestors named Chance, Blaze, Granite, Richard, Arthur, and Skyler?"

"Yes!" the pups exclaimed followed by Marshall asking, "How did you know?"

The Princess's eyes widened as she put her hand over her mouth and muttered, "It can't be..."

"It can't be what Princess?" Marshall asked.

The Princess was silent for a second before speaking.

"200 years ago, Barkingburg was in the midst of the turmoil of the reign of King James II." the Princess said, obviously telling another story.

"I've heard of him." Ryder replied, "Not a nice guy."

"No he wasn't." the Princess said, "He was always drunk and very greedy. He drained the treasury to the point of bankruptcy, which caused the police force, fire force, repair and construction service, and coast guard service to close down. And he ruled Barkingburg that way for ten years."

"So what happened?" Francois asked.

"One night, an angry mob stormed into the palace, captures the king, and murdered him in the town square." the Princess explained.

"Wow, harsh." Arrby said.

"Very." the Princess replied, "After that night, James's son, Prince Benjamin, was placed on the throne. Now he was nothing like his father and tried to rebuild Barkingburg, but he didn't have all the funds. But one day everything changed."

"What?" the pups asked, their curiosity burning.

"One day, a young boy named Charles and his faithful German Shepherd pup Chance came across a man who's son was missing." the Princess replied, "Chance had a great sense of smell, and he and Charles followed the trail till it reached an old fort on a hill."

"Sounds like you and Chase, Ryder." Katie said.

"It does." Ryder said.

"The pair found the boy, but he was stuck. So they got a large piece of cloth for the boy to fall on. He did, and Charles and Chance saved him." the Princess explained, "A few days later, they were called to see King Ben. They were honored for their heroic act and were asked if they wanted to be Barkingburg's service team. They agreed and built a lookout on one of the hills."

"Wow cool." Alex, Julia, and Julius said.

"Yes, and Charles became the leader, and Chance became the police/traffic/spy pup. After that, five more pups joined the pair." the Princess said, "A male Dalmatian named Blaze, who became their fire and EMT pup, a male grey Mixed Breed named Granite, who became their repair and ecology pup, a male Chocolate Labrador named Arthur who became their aquatic pup, a male English Bulldog named Richard, who became their construction pup, and a female Cockapoo named Skyler, who became their flying pup. Together, they called themselves the Canine Knights."

"Sounds like you pups." Sid Swashbuckle commented.

"They were. And for 15 years, they protected and served Barkingburg." the Princess continued, "Even when their fame grew, they remained kind, compassionate, honest, and always willing to help. And their bond was so strong that nothing could tear the pack apart."

"So what happened to them?" Marshall asked.

"Well one day, the Knights' enemies decided to team up and take them down." the Princess replied, "The two groups fought in a battle that is called The Battle of Good and Evil."

"Did they win?" Ryder asked.

"No one knows. And after the battle, the Canine Knights were never seen nor heard from ever again." the Princess said sadly.

"What happened?" Captain Turbot asked.

"No one knows. Some believe that they died in battle, but their bodies were never found. Some believe that they were captured by their enemies and held captive and they later died. And others believe that they faked their deaths and fled Barkingburg." the Princess replied, "But every year, we hold a festival in honor of them."

"Wow, I had no idea Barkingburg had their own hometown heroes." Rubble said.

"Yeah, But what's this got to do with us?" Rocky asked.

"Ryder, when did your ancestor come to Adventure Bay?" the Princess asked.

"According to my father, April 18th, 1818." Ryder replied.

The Princess's eyes widened and she said, "That date was exactly a week after the Battle of Good and Evil."

"That's totally weird." Zuma said.

Ryder thought for a moment and said, "Katie, can you pull up a picture of the Knights?"

"Of course." Katie said. She went over to the computer, pulled up the web browser, and typed in ' _Canine Knights of Barkingburg'_. The results came up, and Katie clicked on a picture of a painting of the Knights. Her eyes widened as she looked at the picture.

"Found them. And your not gonna believe this." Katie said.

She enlarged the photo, and everyone gasped. The painting was of a boy and six pups. The boy, who they assumed to be Charles, had dark brown hair, warm brown eyes, and a warm, sincere smile. He also wore white knights armor. To his left was a male German Shepherd dressed in blue, a male English Bulldog dressed in yellow, and a male Chocolate Labrador dressed in orange. To his right was a male Dalmatian dressed in red, a male grey Mixed Breed dressed in green, and a female Cockapoo dressed in pink. But the shock was that they looked almost identical to the PAW Patrol.

"Whoa, they look so much like you pups." Danny said.

"Wait, you don't think this isn't a big coincidence don't you?" Alex said.

"I agree this is coincidental." Captain Turbot said.

"Wait, you don't think that.." Katie said.

"Now that I think about it Princess, I was looking through some old records in the archives of Town Hall the other day, and I found a record of a Charles from Barkingburg." Mayor Goodway said, "And he did have six pups with him, the same breeds as the pups and as you described."

"Then it's not a coincidence anymore." the Princess said as she turned to the PAW Patrol, "You seven are the descendants of the Canine Knights."

To be continued…


	8. Phantoms from the Past

**Author's note: To the guest who keeps leaving nasty comments, no, I'm not an attention seeker. I just want to share my story with everyone. Can you please stop leaving nasty comments on my story and f* off? (Excuse my language)**

 **Anyway, to the rest of you, enjoy this chapter!**

Everyone was in shock. The people of Adventure Bay couldn't believe that their beloved heroes were the descendants of Barkingburg's heroes. As for the pups and Ryder, they couldn't believe that their ancestors were once a team like them.

"So, wait a minute, the PAW Patrol are the descendants of Barkingburg's heroes, the Canine Knights?!" Daring Danny X exclaimed.

"It would appear that way." the Princess replied.

"Well, no wonder you pups are rescuers!" Captain Turbot exclaimed, "It's in your blood!"

"It is." Ryder said still in shock about his family's ancestry.

"I can't believe this." Skye said.

"Princess, how did you know that the Canine Knights are our ancestors?" Rubble asked.

"I didn't." the Princess replied, "But when I met all of you, I couldn't get over the fact that you looked so familiar. Then later when I looked at the painting of the Knights, it seemed so coincidental that you looked like them. So I began to suspect that maybe you were related."

"But wait a minute, why didn't any of our parents tell us this?" Chase asked.

"That's because they didn't know." said a male voice.

A cold breeze suddenly swept into the room. Seven orbs of light appeared. They manifested into seven figures. A boy and six pups. The Canine Knights.

Everyone's eyes were wide at the sight of the deceased heroes of Barkingburg.

"The Canine Knights." Alex gasped.

"Hello Ryder, pups." Charles said cheerfully, his brown eyes sparkling.

"Nice to meet our 8th great-grandchildren." Chance said smiling.

"And of course you too Princess." Skyler said, her pink eyes glistening.

"You're the Canine Knights. The heroes of Barkingburg." the Princess said in awe.

"Indeed we are child." Granite said.

"Wow, you all look so alike." Katie said, noticing the resemblances between the PAW Patrol and the Canine Knights.

"Well, certain traits are passed down in our families." Blaze said.

"So y'all didn't die during the Battle of Good and Evil?" Francois asked.

"No, we didn't." Richard said, "We survived."

"Maybe you need to hear the whole story." Arthur suggested before turning to his leader, "Charles?"

"Sure thing Arthur." Charles said to his Labrador before turning to everyone to tell the team's origin, "200 years ago, I was just a boy living in Barkingburg with my parents. I had always wanted to help people, and I started to at an early age, and my life was perfect. But one day, everything changed."

"What happened?" Ryder asked.

Charles's face grew sad as he dawned on painful memories before speaking, "One drizzling day, my parents and I were walking across the street when an out of control cart sped down the street and towards us. I was so shocked I couldn't move. Then my father pushed me out of the way, and the cart hit him and my mother. They died instantly."

Everyone was almost crying at Charles's tragic story. Especially the pups and Ryder. They knew what it was like to lose your parents.

"I'm so sorry." the Princess said.

"It's alright." Charles said, "After they died, I had the overwhelming desire to help and save people, so they wouldn't suffer the same fate as my parents. But I knew I couldn't do it on my own, so I wanted to form a team, but I didn't know how."

"So what happened?" Rocky asked.

"Well one day, a few months later, I found this guy." Charles said smiling as he looked at Chance and scratched his head.

"Yeah, I had recently just lost my parents as well, so we bonded instantly." Chance said.

"And I adopted him and named him Chance because I thought it was a noble name and I gave him a second 'chance'." Charles added, "Several years later, we performed our first rescue, and we formed the team. And then these guys came along." Charles then looked at his other five pups and smiled, "And afterwards, the pain from my parents' death didn't hurt so bad anymore."

"Yeah, we were all orphans, and somehow we managed to find each other." Granite said

"Maybe that's why we get along so well." Arthur chuckled.

"And for 15 years, we protected and served Barkingburg." Skyler said, "And during that time, King Ben was able to rebuild funds and restore Barkingburg to its former glory."

"Wait, how did you use your tool packs since it was 200 years ago?" Alex asked.

"I had learned sorcery, and a little of that combined with the technology of the day, and boom." Charles replied.

"So why did you flee Barkingburg?" the Princess asked.

"Well, we had always wanted to have children of our own, but we were afraid that our enemies would come after them." Richard said.

"Not to mention we were adults, and Barkingburg was going to keep getting attacked if we were still around." Blaze added.

"So we decided it would be best if we faked our deaths and fled Barkingburg to protect our descendants." Charles said, "It was the hardest thing we had do, and we really didn't want to."

"And during the battle, we used a powerful spell to make an illusion of us to trick our enemies, and we, along with Charles's wife Sarah, fled across the ocean until we ended up here." Chance replied.

"When we got here, we saw that they were struggling to build the town." Granite said, "So we decided to put our retirement on hold and help. We helped build the town, and until they could get enough people and funds for rescue units, we became their rescue service, but we changed our team name to the Canine Rescuers. We also built the lookout on top of the hill, and.."

"Wait a minute." Zuma said, "That was your lookout?"

"It sure was." Arthur replied, "Love what you've done with the place."

"Yes, and then Grover Goodway became mayor and helped us a lot." Charles said before turning to Mayor Goodway, "You know, you resemble him in many ways. By the way, he says hello and that he's proud of you."

"Well, tell him thank you." Mayor Goodway replied.

"So what happened next?" Marshall asked.

"My wife, Sarah, had our son Ryan, and the pups found mates and had children of their own." Charles said, "When our children were old enough, we retired and they took over the team. But then I got cancer when my grandson was three, and I died at age 50."

"That's terrible." Rubble said.

"It is, but my life had been worth it." Charles replied.

"And then we died of old age and heartbreak in the following months." Richard said.

"But wait, why doesn't anyone here know about you?" Skye asked.

"Well, when they were old enough, our grandchildren took over the team." Skyler replied, "But one day during a rescue, Charles's grandson Jake had an accident. The accident unfortunately left him paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of his life."

"That's horrible." Katie said.

"It was, and our grandchildren decided it wasn't worth the risk." Blaze explained, "So they decided to disband the team. And to protect their descendants from our enemies, they never told their children what they and we were. Unfortunately, our grandchildren had a falling out afterwards and went their own separate ways. And I guess overtime, the people of Adventure Bay forgot about us."

"And for years, we've watched over our descendants, and sort of hoping that they would carry on our legacy." Charles said, "And then you seven came along, came together, and started doing what we did. And we couldn't be more proud of you."

"You are?" Ryder said.

Charles and the Knights floated down in front of Ryder and the pups and said to them, "Of course we are. You're risking your life everyday to help people, just like we did."

"Thanks." Chase said, "But we're still no closer to finding out who Sweetie and Humdinger's partner is?"

"Does he have a black cloak, Scepter of Immortality, and a raspy voice?" Richard asked.

"Yeah." the pups said at the same time.

"Now that you mention it, I do remember seeing what looked like a black beard and these cold, dark eyes." Mr. Porter said.

Charles closed his eyes and shook his head, "Oh no."

"I was praying it wouldn't be, but it looks like it." Skyler said.

"Wait, do you know the figure?" the Princess asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Chance said, "He's an old foe of ours."

"What's his name?" Ryder asked.

"His name is Almuzar." Granite said.

"Almuzar?" Julia and Julius asked.

"Well, his real name was Luke Barrett." Charles explained, "He was a former classmate of mine at school and wasn't very nice. In fact, he bullied me a lot. But he showed a great passion for sorcery and was chosen to apprentice the royal sorcerer."

"Wow, that sounds cool." Rubble said.

"It is, But when Luke didn't get what he wanted as quickly as he liked, he turned very cruel and dishonest." Charles replied, "Eventually, his emotions got the better the better of him, and he killed his mentor."

Everyone was shocked. A boy killed his own mentor just because he didn't get what he wanted as quickly as he liked. Once again, insane and heartbreaking.

"Why would he do that?" Francois asked.

"That's what happens when you allow your emotions to take over." Captain Turbot replied.

"Oh yeah." Blaze said, "He eventually found all the jewels to the scepter and put it back together. He was also jealous of all the attention we got and decided we had to go."

"He devised a plan to take over Barkingburg, but we foiled it, which angered him a lot." Arthur said.

"And for 10 years straight, we battled him, but we could never get the scepter." Richard said.

"But how did you get the ruby off?" Skye asked.

"Well, during the battle, we were able to take the ruby, sapphire, and emerald. We then used a powerful spell which stunned Almuzar and weakened him." Skyler explained, "We hid the emerald in the mountains, gave the sapphire to Queen Michelle, King Ben's wife. Since the ruby was the most powerful one out of the six main elements, we used a spell which split it in half. We gave one half to the royal family, and we kept the other half."

"But wait, that was a long time ago." Rocky said, "How is Almuzar still alive?"

"Even with three of the jewels, he is still immortal. Plus, his soul is bound to the diamond." Granite replied, "Plus, overtime his power has gotten stronger, and he found out that we had tricked him and decided to take revenge on our descendants."

"Which were you all." Blaze said.

"How did he know we're your descendants." Marshall asked.

"Well, y'all look like us in many ways and have many of our character traits. Not to mention you're rescuers like us." Chance replied.

"So that's why he teamed up with Sweetie and Humdinger." Chase said, "They all want revenge on us."

"Looks like it." Ryder said, his still sore ribs throbbing. He then asked Charles, "Do you have a copy of the unbinding spell?"

"I do in fact." Charles replied, "It's in my diary."

"But I can't find the key to it." Ryder said.

"Oh right, I forgot." Charles said as he put his hand on his head, "Can you get the chest?"

"Yeah, hold on." Ryder said. He pressed a button, activating a secret door under the floor. In the compartment was an old chest. "I kept it hidden here just in case the Lookout was ever invaded."

"Good thinking." Charles said. Ryder handed him a key, and Charles opened up the chest. Inside were a bunch of books and seven diaries. Charles moved several books out of the way and opened a secret compartment at the bottom of the chest. Inside were eight keys.

"Seven of them are for our diaries, and the eighth one is to open the box containing our half of the ruby." Richard said.

"We have to go now, but we'll be watching over you." Arthur said.

"Oh, and when you face Almuzar and his partners, be careful. Plus, he's captured my wife Sarah. Can you free her?" Charles asked.

"Of course." Ryder replied.

"Good luck. And remember, we'll be watching over you." Blaze said as he and the Canine Knights vanished.

To be continued…


	9. A New Plan

With the newfound information and courage from their ancestors, the pups and Ryder took the key and opened Charles's diary. They then found a bookmarked page that had what looked like a spell written on it. And they also looked through a couple of spell books and history books to get more information on the scepter.

"Hey what's this?" Rubble asked as he pushed several books out of the way, revealing a small box.

"It must be the box with the other half of the ruby." Rocky replied.

Ryder took the box out of the chest, took a key, and opened. Inside was a small red ruby about the same size as the other one.

"Whoa." the pups said in awe. All of a sudden, the two rubies began glowing. They floated into the air, spun around each other, and glowed brightly. When the light died down, a single ruby was revealed. Ryder quickly caught it.

"Whoa, the Element of Love." the Princess said.

"Wow, the magic this thing is giving off is strong." Ryder said.

"Agreed. We can't let Almuzar have it." Chase said.

"Ryder what do we do?" Skye asked.

Ryder sighed and rubbed his head, "To be honest, I don't know."

The pups were surprised. Ryder never said that. He always had a plan, but with a headache, it probably made it hard to think.

"Wait, I might have an idea." Marshall said.

"What is it Marshall dude?" Zuma asked.

Marshall quickly told his idea, and Ryder thought about it.

"You know, that could actually work." Ryder said before turning to the Princess, Sid, and Arrby, "Princess, Sid, Arrby, we're gonna need your help."

"Arrgh, you can count on us." Sid replied.

"What about us?" Mayor Goodway asked.

"Y'all have to stay here." Chase said, "Sweetie, Humdinger, the kittens, and a powerful sorcerer together is a very dangerous combination, and we can't let y'all get hurt."

"Maybe Chase is right." Captain Turbot said, "That combination sounds more dangerous than a pack of hungry sharks."

"Yeah, and I don't think I wanna go up against a powerful, vengeful sorcerer." Mr. Porter added.

"Especially one that has a grudge with the pups' ancestors." Farmer Al said.

"What are you going to do Ryder?" Alex asked.

"We're gonna stop them Alex." Ryder replied, "We promise."

Ryder put the ruby in his pocket, and the pups put on their gear. Before the seven of them, Sid, Arrby, and the Princess headed out, Katie grabbed Ryder's arm.

"Be careful." Katie said.

"We will." Ryder replied.

As they headed out of the Beach Tower, the pups and the Princess smiled and were about to say something when Ryder interrupted them.

"Don't even think about it." he said with a smile.

The group hiked from the beach and to the Lookout via a secret trail. They then split up, and Ryder and the pups headed to the front of the Lookout. They were shocked at the state their home was in. Their pup houses were damaged or destroyed, along with Ryder's ATV, and the PAW Patroller wasn't any better either.

"What have they done?!!" Rubble exclaimed, "They've destroyed our home!!"

"It's ok Rubble." Ryder reassured, "We'll fix it."

Rubble then used his Construction Claw to open the doors to the Lookout. It was dark and there was trash everywhere. Chase activated his goggles and saw nine figures standing in front of them, along with knights standing on the sides. Chase nodded to Ryder, letting him know their enemies were in there with them.

"Sweetie, Humdinger, kittens, Almuzar, we know you're in here, so don't bother hiding!!" Ryder shouted.

"Not as dumb as you look." Sweetie's voice retorted in the dark. All of a sudden, the lights flipped on, and standing in front of the team was a West Highland White Terrier, a sneaky and whiny mayor, his equally sneaky kittens, and a cloaked sorcerer.

"Hello PAW Patrol." Mayor Humdinger snickered before looking at Ryder, "And I see being kidnapped and beaten doesn't stop you from getting back up."

"You were right Mayor." Almuzar said from under his hood, "He doesn't give up. He's just like his ancestor."

"We suppose that you're Almuzar?" Marshall said defiantly.

"So you figured it out." Almuzar said as he took off his hood. He had black hair and a beard and looked about 25 years old. His eyes were dark shade of blue, almost purple. He wore black garments, and in his hand was the scepter with five of the jewels in it. On the top was the diamond.

"Yeah, and we know who we are dude." Zuma replied.

"And we know why you did this." Chase said, "All of you want revenge on us."

"Wow, who knew that a techy 10 year old nerd and a pack of pathetic pups could be so smart." Sweetie snickered to her partners. Humdinger and the kittens snickered as well.

The team just let the comment roll of their backs.

"You look so much like your ancestors." Almuzar said, a smile appearing, "I must admit when I heard about you, I had to see for myself. Seeing you rescue people...well, I immediately knew that the Knights had tricked me." He gripped his scepter tighter and his eyes glowed.

"By the way, what did you do with Charles's wife Sarah?" Rocky asked.

"Show is where she is or I'm destroying the ruby." Ryder said with a deadly tone to his voice.

Seeing that he wasn't kidding, Almuzar waved his scepter and an ethereal rope appeared. Tied to it was the spirit of a woman. She had long red hair and forrest green eyes. She was wearing a violet dress and wore a necklace with a paw charm hanging from it.

"Now give us the ruby." Sweetie said.

Ryder walked up to Sweetie and put the ruby in her paw. Sweetie then gave the ruby to Almuzar, and he put the jewel in a small slot where the jewel used to be.

"Finally, after 200 years, I have all the elements and more power than I could ever hope for." Almuzar said with a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Yes, now we have the power rule the world." Mayor Humdinger laughed along with Sweetie and his kittens.

But Almuzar's smile vanished as he noticed that the power in the scepter didn't increase, but rather stayed the same.

"Something's wrong." Almuzar said with a growl, "The power's not increasing."

The quartet glared angrily at the PAW Patrol, who had smiles on their faces.

To be continued…


	10. The Battle of Good and Evil

"What did you pups do?!" Sweetie yelled, "Why isn't it working?!"

"Because that's not the Element of Love at all." Ryder replied with a smile.

"We know that in order to stop you, we had to outsmart you." Marshall said.

Sweetie, Humdinger, the kittens, and Almuzar were shocked, realizing that they had been tricked.

"Yeah, and we couldn't just give you the ruby, so we borrowed a copy from the Princess." Chase said.

"Ha, and did you really this plan was gonna stop us?" Sweetie asked in a snotty tone.

"No, the plan wasn't to stop you." Rocky replied, "The plan was just to stall you."

"You...You were a distraction!" Humdinger exclaimed.

Just at that moment, Sid Swashbuckle swung down on a rope and grabbed the Diamond of Mortality off of the scepter. Arrby then followed, grabbing the topaz, yellow diamond, and pink diamond. The Princess ran up and grabbed the sapphire and emerald. The three of them stood next to the team.

"Nice plan Marshall." the Princess said before turning to Sid and Arrby, "Must be nice to put your stealing skills to good use."

"Arrgh, it sure is." Sid said.

"Uh guys, I don't think we're done just yet." Rubble said gesturing to the quartet.

The quartet was still standing there, and they were angrier and scarier than ever. Especially Almuzar as his eyes were beginning to glow red.

"That's it!" Mayor Humdinger yelled, his gold eyes flaming with fury, "I've been outsmarted by you meddling mutts for too long, and I'm not going to stand for it anymore!"

"Knights!" Almuzar yelled. Knights dressed in black armor surrounded the team. "Get them." he said in a dark tone.

"Pups, you know what to do." Ryder said.

"Mission PAW is on a roll!" they exclaimed.

And with that, the team went into battle. Marshall used his Hydro Launcher to disarm the knights and to knock them over, along with Rubble, who used his Construction Claw. Skye used her wings to distract the knights so the others could take them down. Rocky and Zuma used their skills in Pup Fu to help. Chase used his net to catch some of the knights, and Ryder, despite being injured, outmaneuverd them and helped the pups. And the Princess, Sid, and Arrby fought as well.

"Hmm impressive." Almuzar said, "They're more skilled than I originally thought."

"What do we do sir?" Sweetie asked.

"Just wait my dear." Almuzar replied.

After several more minutes, all the knights had been taken down. The team then faced the quartet, who were angrier and scarier then before. The fact that a princess, a nerdy 10 year old, six goody two shoe pups, and two reformed pirates took down their soldiers angered them to the core.

"Is that all you got?" the Princess asked.

Almuzar's eyes were glowing blood red, and a black aura surrounded him. "Oh far from it." he growled. He then chanted a spell, and the knights stood up. "Kill them." the vengeful sorcerer commanded.

The PAW Patrol, the Princess, and the piarates battled the knights again, but it was twice as hard and exhausting. Ryder gritted his teeth as the pain in his side and head flared once again. One of the knights then picked up Arrby and tossed him, causing him to knock over Sid. The jewels the two had fell out of their hands and scattered on the floor.

"Sweetie, kittens, get the jewels." Almuzar commanded.

Sweetie and the kittens quickly charged into the chaos to grab the elements. The pups tried to stop her, but the knights and exhaustion stopped them. The Princess was then knocked over by a knight and the sapphire and emerald fell out of her hands. The ruby fell out of her belt and slid across the floor.

"Quick, get the ruby!" Almuzar yelled.

Chase, noticing this, quickly ran over to try to get the ruby, but the kittens surround him, causing him to sneeze his head off while Sweetie grabbed the other three gems.

"No!" Chase yelled.

Everyone stopped fighting and watched in horror as Sweetie and the kittens returned all seven jewels to Almuzar.

"Thank you my dear." Almuzar said as he turned to the team with a wicked smile, "Did you really think your plan would work? Sorry PAW Patrol, but you won't stop us."

Almuzar put all the jewels in their places and placed the white diamond back on top of the scepter. The six jewels fed into the diamond, and Almuzar's power grew. His aura glowed brighter, and the sky outside grew darker.

"Oh no!" the Princess yelled.

"Finally, now I have the power." Almuzar said as he turned to the team, "Did you honestly think you could beat me? Three kids and seven pups? Ha!"

"Our plan may have failed, but that doesn't mean we won't stop trying." Marshall said defiantly.

"How so?" Sweetie asked smiling.

"Yeah, we have power, and you have nothing." Mayor Humdinger added.

"No, but we have each other." Chase said, "Because we're the PAW Patrol, descendants of the Canine Knights of Barkingburg, and protectors and guardians of Adventure Bay."

Almuzar chuckled before saying, "Wow, you remind me a lot of your ancestors. But unfortunately, you're pests just like them." The scepter began glowing, and he pointed it at the pups. "Goodbye PAW Patrol." he snarled.

A bolt of magic shot from the diamond and towards the pups. But at the last minute, Ryder jumped in front of the pups, and the bolt hit him and sent him flying across the room. He landed on the floor and groaned at the extensive pain.

"Ryder!" the pups screamed. They turned toward the villainous quartet with fury flaming in their eyes.

"How dare you hurt him!" Skye yelled.

"Don't blame Almuzar." Sweetie said, obviously amused.

"Yeah, if there's one thing we know about you pups, it's that Ryder would do anything to save you. Even risk his own life." Mayor Humdinger added.

"True. And that flaw can be fatal if you're not careful." Almuzar said smiling and his cold eyes gleaming.

The pups so badly wanted to lunge at Almuzar and hurt him badly for hurting Ryder. But they couldn't bring themselves to.

"I know you pups want to tear me to pieces." Almuzar said as if he read their minds, "But you can't bring yourself to. All your life you were taught to never hurt a living thing."

"Yeah, and we all know that will make you weak and lose easily." Sweetie added.

"Indeed it would. Now prepare to die." Almuzar said as he waved his scepter again, reviving the knights. Once more, the two groups battled. At this point, everyone was exhausted. They'd been fighting for several hours, but were nowhere close to beating the quartet.

Chase and Marshall quickly ran over to where Ryder was. Unfortunately, their leader was in worse shape. Some of the scratches had opened up and were now bleeding. He also had a bruise on the back of his head.

"Marshall, how is he?" Chase asked worryingly.

"Not good." Marshall replied, "He might have some internal bleeding. We have to stop this fight now, or he's gonna die."

One of the knights picked up Arrby again and threw him against the wall. Sid, worried for his furry companion, rushed over. But as the knight was about strike the pair, Skye flew above and grabbed the weapon.

"Almuzar!" Chase yelled, "Stop this now or Ryder's gonna die!"

"Not until I get my revenge." the sorcerer snarled. He raised his glowing scepter and was about to strike the German Shepherd, but Sweetie was thrown into Almuzar, which knocked him over. The scepter flew out of his hand, and the jewels scattered all over the floor.

"Quick, the jewels!" Almuzar yelled.

Sweetie and the kittens grabbed the jewels once again, whilst Mayor Humdinger went to grab the diamond. But seeing the pups made him want revenge for all the times they stood him up.

He grabbed a mace and was about to go after the pups, but he misjudged the weight of the mace. The weight pulled him down, and the mace landed on the diamond, shattering it.

"NOOO!" Almuzar yelled as he rushed over to the remains of the diamond. Without the diamond, the knights fell to the floor and the armor fell apart.

"YOU IDIOT!" Almuzar yelled as he pushed Mayor Humdinger down. He tried piecing the diamond back together, but his hair began graying and his skin wrinkling.

The team noticed this and ran over with Sid and the Princess holding up Ryder. They saw Almuzar aging fast and vanishing in front of them.

"What are you looking at?" he snarled as he looked at his enemies' descendants.

"Almuzar, even after all you've done to us and our ancestors, we're willing to forgive you." Rocky said.

"Yeah, let us help you dude." Zuma added, "We can help you have a normal life."

"Well, I don't forgive you." he growled, "The Knights stopped me from getting what I deserved and all I want is revenge."

The pups and Ryder were taken back. They realized that Almuzar had let his thirst for vengeance take over him. They couldn't save him.

"Just you wait PAW Patrol." Almuzar wheezed, "I will get my revenge."

And with that, Almuzar's body dissolved into nothing, leaving behind a black cloak. Everyone stood in silence.

Almuzar was dead. The battle was over.

To be continued…

 **Author's note: Sorry this took awhile, I had a slight creativity block. But I hope you enjoy. Peace out!**


	11. Aftermath

**Author's note: Alright 'Guest', I'm not going to tell you again to stop leaving nasty comments on my story. And for the record, yes I get creativity blocks, that's part of writing, fyi. I've had enough of your immaturity and nastiness. Believe me, I'm not someone you want to mess with, and if you actually had an account, trust me, I would've blocked you by now. So please stop with the negativity and f* off!**

 **Anyway, to the rest of you, enjoy this chapter!**

Everyone stood in silence and shock. They had won the battle but at a cost. The pups and Ryder felt awful that they weren't able to help Almuzar. They had always been able to help people. And even after all Almuzar did, they were still willing to forgive him. But he ended up dying vengeance consumed and angry.

Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, and the kittens were unconscious, and black knight armor was everywhere. Everyone was exhausted and emotionally drained. Even Sid and Arrby felt bad. Their first mission with the PAW Patrol, and they weren't able save everyone.

"So what now?" Rubble asked.

"I don't know." Ryder replied

"Ryder, we're sorry we weren't able to help save the sorcerer." Sid said.

"Yeah, our first mission as good guys and someone died." Arrby added.

"Don't apologize, you guys did great." Ryder replied.

"Ryder, pups!" Mayor Goodway's voice called out. She and the citizens of Adventure Bay rushed in.

"We were seeing all kinds of light from up here and were worried about you." Captain Turbot said

"Wait, where's Almuzar?" Katie asked.

The pups were silent for a second before answering.

"The Diamond of Mortality shattered, and since his soul was bound to it, he died." Rocky replied with a sad tone.

"Yeah, but we weren't able to help him let go of his thirst for vengeance." Marshall added.

"We're so sorry pups." Mr. Porter said.

"It's ok, we just wanted to help him." Skye said, "I just hope our ancestors aren't mad at us."

"Of course we aren't." Skyler's voice said as she and the other Knights manifested.

"You aren't?" Chase asked.

"Of course not." Chance replied, "You risked your lives to save your home."

"But we couldn't save Almuzar." the Princess sighed.

"I don't think he wanted to be saved Princess." Charles said, "Vengeance blackens and consumes the soul. He fell into that pit years ago. He probably couldn't be saved. And I don't think we could've saved him either."

"But it's alright." Blaze said, "Because saving many is better than saving none at all."

"I guess you're right." Marshall replied.

At that moment, Ryder fell unconscious. The exhaustion and injuries had taken its toll and was proving fatal for the 10 year old.

"Oh my word, what happened?!" Mayor Goodway exclaimed.

"Almuzar shot the scepter at us, and Ryder jumped in front and the bolt hit him." Arrby exclaimed.

"His injuries are even worse now and beyond my EMT skills." Marshall said.

"Hold on a minute." Charles said. He floated down and put his hands on Ryder's chest. His hands glowed and he removed them a few moments later. Ryder then woke up.

"There. I stopped the internal bleeding and lessened the severity of the wounds, so he's no longer in danger of dying. But he'll still need to take it easy." Charles said.

"Thank you Charles." Marshall said in relief.

"And thank you for rescuing me." said a female voice. It was Sarah. When Almuzar died, the spell that kept her captive broke, and she floated to Charles's side and held his hand.

"Anytime." Ryder said, "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help."

"We most certainly will." Richard said smiling. The spirits of the Knights and Sarah then vanished.

"Uh, what should we do with the scepter and other jewels." Sid asked.

"For safety, let's not put them in castle." the Princess said.

"Agreed, we can keep them in the Lookout basement." Zuma suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." Rocky replied, "And I'm sure there's a spell in one of the spell books which will keep people from getting in it."

Just then, there was moaning. Everyone looked to see that Sweetie, Humdinger, and the kittens were regaining consciousness. The pups, Ryder, and the Princess walked over to the trio.

"Uhh, what happened?" Sweetie said. She turned her to find the PAW Patrol looking at her with stern faces, "Uh oh."

"Uhh..did we win?" Mayor Humdinger asked in a dizzy voice. He then saw the team looking at him, "Oh no."

"What do y'all have to say?" Marshall asked, his blue eyes stern.

"We're sorry." Sweetie and Mayor Humdinger said begrudgingly and annoyed.

"If y'all are are really sorry, them y'all can clean up the mess you made of the town." Ryder said.

"What?!" Sweetie exclaimed.

"But that'll take forever." Mayor Humdinger whined.

"Then you better get started." Mayor Goodway said with a stern tone as she held out buckets, sponges, mops, and brooms.

"Oh fine." Mayor Humdinger groaned as he took some cleaning supplies, "Meddling PAW Patrol." he muttered under his breath.

"And Sweetie, when we get back to Barkingburg, you're confined to your doghouse for three months and I'm taking away all your gear." the Princess added.

"What?! You can't do that!" Sweetie yelled.

"Yes I can." the Princess replied, "And that's what you get for partnering with a sneaky mayor and a vengeful sorcerer and taking over Adventure Bay."

"Fine." Sweetie said begrudgingly as she, Humdinger, and the kittens got to work.

"Hey Ryder, can we talk with you real quick?" Chase asked.

"Sure what is it?" he asked.

"Ryder, we think it's time for you to, you know, get the girl." Rocky said with a smile.

"Are you sure pups?" Ryder asked in an uneasy voice.

"Come on Ryder, we know you like Katie. And she really likes you too." Skye said.

"But what do I say?" Ryder asked.

"Just tell her what you think and feel." Chase said.

Ryder smiled and said, "Since when did you pups become experts in love?"

"Let's just say we learn quickly." Zuma replied.

"You sure do." Ryder said. He took a deep breath and walked over to Katie.

"Katie, I, uh, uhh..." Ryder started, his face growing red, I just wanted to...uh, I've been wanting to say this for a while, but...I like you. Like reallly like you."

The pups were trying to contain giggles, and everyone else was surprised.

Katie smiled and said, "Well, I really like you too. Come here my knight in shining armor." She grabbed the front of Ryder's jacket, pulled him towards her, and kissed him on the lips.

Ryder was a little shocked and surprised at first, but he quickly overcame it and wrapped his arms around her.

"Awwww." the pups said as tears formed in their eyes. Chase then fainted.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Rubble said.

"I know dude." Zuma said smiling, "I know."

After a moment, the two broke the kiss and were blushing. The pups were about to say something, but Ryder stopped them.

"Pups, don't even think about it." he said with a smile.

"We won't." Skye said.

"Ryder, pups, Princess, Sid, Arrby, thank you for saving Adventure Bay." Mayor Goodway said.

"Yeah, you guys totally kicked evil's butt!" Daring Danny X exclaimed.

"You're welcome. Whenever you have a problem, just yelp for help!" Ryder replied.

"Uh, Ryder, one problem. How are we gonna rescue people for the next few weeks if our veichles are badly damaged?" Rubble asked.

"Not only that, but you're still hurt and the PAW Patroller is in worse shape." Rocky added.

"Since you pups have been through a lot, how about you all take a break." Mayor Goodway said.

"Yeah, you pups deserve it." Captain Turbot added.

"Thanks, but who will take care of problems our at sea and lifeguard duty?" Chase asked

"Arrby and I can handle that." Sid said, "Right Arrby?"

"We sure can Captain Boss Mr. Sid sir." Arrby replied.

"And we'll try to stay out of trouble and only call you if it's an absolute emergency." Mr. Porter added.

"Wow thanks everyone." Marshall said before yawing, "But right now, I could use a nap."

"I think we all could." Ryder replied, "We haven't slept in 24 hours."

"But let's clean up in here first." Rocky suggested.

Everyone then pitched in to clean up the inside of the Lookout. The knights armor was put in the basement, along with the scepter, six remaining jewels, and remains of the diamond. After several hours, the Lookout was clean. The Princesss contacted the Earl to tell him the threat was over and that she'd be back in Barkingburg the next day. With Katie's help, Marshall rebandaged took care of Ryder's injuries. Afterwards, Katie left to clean up her pet salon.

"Dudes, I don't think I've ever been this tired in my life." Zuma said.

"I know." Rocky replied, "In 24 hours, we went Barkingburg, Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, the kittens, and Almuzar took over Adventure Bay, Ryder was kidnapped and almost drowned, found out our ancestors were rescuers, met their spirits, and fought all four bad guys head on."

"Yep, that about sums it up." Chase said.

"And Ryder got a girlfriend." Skye added.

"That too." Rubble said.

"Well, I'm ready to sleep for awhile." Ryder said, "How about you pups?"

He didn't get an answer as he saw all six pups had fallen fast asleep. Ryder didn't realize how tired he was until he was out like light.

* * *

About a month later, Ryder was completely healed and was back on the job. The town was fixed and cleaned up and life was back to normal. Sid and Arrby were a huge help and were even made honorary members of the PAW Patrol. Sweetie was back in Barkingburg, and Mayor Humdinger and the Kitty Katastrophe Crew had been very quiet.

One day, the Earl called telling the team that they were going to go public with the information about the fate of the Canine Knights and wanted the pups to come. After a two hour flight, the team arrived in the kingdom and headed to the castle.

"Welcome back PAW Patrol." the Earl said.

"Hello Ryder, pups. And I see you're a lot better now." the Princess said.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better." Ryder said.

"When's the event." Rubble asked.

"Tomorrow." the Earl replied.

"We'll help you set up." Marshall said.

"Good idea." Ryder said before turning to the pups and gave them their assignments before helping set up for the event.

The next morning, people and dogs headed to the castle for the occasion. A while later, the Princess and the Earl came on the stage and silenced the crowd.

"Ladies, gentleman, and pups, thank you for coming for this special event." the Princess said, "I have a very important announcement to make. About a month ago, I found out what had happened to the Canine Knights after the Battle of Good and Evil."

Murmurs swept through the crowd. The Earl quickly silenced them and the Princess continued.

"As it turns out, in order to protect their descendants, the Knights faked their deaths and fled to Adventure Bay, and there they helped build the town." the Princess explained, "And today, their descendants carry on their legacy. Please give a hand to the descendants of the Canine Knights, the PAW Patrol!!"

The team then came on stage. Everyone was shocked. The heroes of Adventure Bay were the descendants of their heroes.

"Good morning everyone." Ryder said, "Yes it's true. We are the descendants of Knights. For a while, I wondered if there was a reason we came together."

"And now we know why." Chase said.

"And we're proud to be carrying on our family legacy." Rocky said proudly.

The crowd cheered. The Princess and the Earl silenced everyone.

"PAW Patrol, I want to thank you for saving possibly the entire world." the Princess said.

"You're welcome." Ryder replied.

"Before you leave, I wanted to give you these." the Princess said as several servents brought up several paintings. "I was in the basement a couple of weeks ago and I found several paintings of the Knights. I wanted to give them to you."

"Thanks Your Highness." Rubble said.

After that, the event ended and the team headed back to Adventure Bay. They gave one of the paintings to Mayor Goodway to put in the town hall. For the rest of the day, the pups mostly hung out, with a couple of emergencies popping up. That night, the team had an outdoor sleepover and were looking at the stars.

"So nice out tonight." Skye said.

"Sure is." Rocky said.

"What a crazy month we've had." Rubble said.

"I know dude." Zuma said.

"Yeah, Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, the kittens, and a vengeful sorcerer took over Adventure Bay and we found out that our ancestors were just like us." Chase said.

"Yeah, along with some weird and crazy rescues." Marshall added.

"And Ryder getting a girlfriend." Skye added.

"Yeah, I know." Ryder said smiling.

"Do you think Almuzar will come back?" Rubble asked.

"I hope not." Ryder replied, "But if he does, we'll be ready. Well, good night pups."

"Night Ryder." the pups said.

And with that, the team fell asleep with the stars twinkling over them.

The End.

 **Author's note: Sorry this is late, but this chapter was a foe that didn't want to be beaten. I wanted the spirits of the teams' parents to show up, but I couldn't get the idea flowing. I might add them in another story. I'm also kicking myself for not adding Harold Humdinger(for those of you who've seen the Mighty Pups special) I might do a sequel to this story, but time will tell. Peace out!!**


End file.
